


Pleasure

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [14]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Hawke would mind bringing feelings into it, but why spoil a good thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [Pleasure](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/six-of-cups-pleasure.html), the Six of Cups.

It's a one night thing, but Hawke wouldn't mind waking up beside Isabela in the morning, or every morning. It may not be love, but every minute spent together is delight. It's the pleasure Isabela takes in simple things, like guessing the colours of Fenris's smallclothes, and the way her laughter rings joyous out. It's the way she goes for what she wants – be it through picking locks, or bluntly charming come-ons.

Hawke's not bringing feelings into this, no. But if it were something she were to stumble into – well, there's no-one it would be more fun to fall with.


End file.
